


Weihnachtsstress

by Azamir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, University, Volunteer Work, pen&paper
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Christian ist überall aktiv. Er organisiert in der Fachschaft und mit seinen Freunden, und seine Familie will ihn jetzt vor Weihnachten auch mal sehen. Dass das allerdings Andreas daran hindert, Zeit mit seinem Freund zu verbringen, ist irgendwie klar. Aber Weihnachten ist auch ein Fest der Versöhnung, trotz viel, viel Weihnachtsstress.





	

Andreas hörte das leise Surren von links, das nichts Gutes versprach. Das Surren, das der Vibrationsalarm eines Handys von sich gab. In der Hosentasche von Christian. Und schon nahm das ewige Drama seinen Lauf.

„Andy, geh schonmal vor und reservier mir 'nen Platz, das ist Daniel. Es muss die Weihnachtsparty ein, das ist wichtig!“

Andreas gab nur ein genervtes Schnauben von sich, nickte Christian aber zu. Ja, klar, wichtige Weihnachtsfeier. Es schob sich zwischen den Studentenmassen hindurch, den für alle zu schmalen Korridor entlang bis in Hörsaal B101, wo er sich am Rand der Bestuhlung einen Platz sicherte und dann auf dem Sitz neben sich seine Jacke türmte, damit auch blos keine blonde Tussi auf die Idee kam, der Platz sei noch frei. Hier im B101 war es ja noch relativ harmlos, aber sie hatten gleich Allgemeines Verwaltungsrecht, und das war nicht nur Pflichtfach sondern auch wegen des immens coolen Profs Wieland gut besucht.

Die Pause war schon fast vorbei, Professor Wieland packte vorne seine Sachen fertig aus und der Laptop zeigte schon die Powerpoint-Präsentation für die kommende Vorlesung an, doch von Christian war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Die Türen wurden geschlossen, der Professor fing in seiner üblichen mitreißenden Art an, Fragen zu stellen und den Stoff der letzten Vorlesung zu wiederholen, unter reichlich mikrofonunterstützter Mitwirkung der Studenten – mehr oder weniger freiwilliger Art, versteht sich.

Es vergingen die ersten paar Minuten, bis endlich Christian in den Hörsaal geschlichen kam, etwas geduckt, und versuchte, sich unauffällig auf den Platz neben Andreas zu setzen. Professor Wieland war wenig begeistert von der Störung und machte einen etwas ungehaltenen Kommentar in Richtung der Leute, die nichtmal am späten Nachmittag früh genug aus den Federn kamen, um pünktlich zu einer Vorlesung zu erscheinen. Chris stieg zumindest ein wenig Schamesröte ins Gesicht, als er neben Andreas zu sitzen kam, doch kaum hatte Wieland sich wieder abgewandt, flüsterte Chris eine Entschuldigung in Andreas Ohr.

„Du, sorry, aber das war grad Michael, wegen der Weihnachtsparty. Die Disco, in der das ganze laufen soll, die haben jetzt Stress gemacht, und Katja ist wegen der VÜ-Klausur diese Woche nicht erreichbar. Ich muss morgen mit denen telefonieren, damit das alles glatt läuft, weil sonst müssen wir uns ne neue Location suchen...“  
Andreas verdrehte genervt die Augen. Es war ja gut und schön, dass Christian gerne organisierte, aber dass immer ALLES an ihm hängen bleiben musste... Natürlich war irgendwer mal wieder abgehauen und natürlich musste Chris dafür einspringen. Wie immer.  
„Is' schon okay, Chris. Ich hätt' nur gerne mal wieder etwas mehr deiner Zeit, um so was wie ne Beziehung zu führen, weißt du?“  
Chris wollte etwas erwidern, doch in dem Moment wurde im das Mikrofon unter die Nase gehalten, das er ganz schnell eine Reihe weiter nach vorn reichte. Er hatte weder die Frage gehört, noch die richtige Seite im Skript aufgeschlagen, um auch nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung von der Antwort zu haben.  
Zum Glück war das nichts Besonderes, dass jemand panikartig das Mikro weiterreichte, aber insgesamt brachte es Chris nun doch dazu, statt weiter zu diskutieren, sein Skript aus der Tasche zu fischen und zumindest oberflächlich der Vorlesung zu folgen. Andreas hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust, sich wieder mit Chris über das leidige Thema zu streiten, also blieb auch er still und verfolgte den schematischen Prüfungsaufbau bei einer Verwaltungsklage.

Als 80 Minuten später die Vorlesung zu Ende war, packten beide Jungs ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zum Seitenausgang hinaus. Zusammen gingen sie am Gebäude entlang bis zur Hauptstraße, wo der Eingang zur U-Bahn lag.

Andreas wandte sich dort Christian zu, weil ihm gerade noch etwas eingefallen war.  
„Chris, wir müssen noch einkaufen, wir haben nichts mehr im Kühlschrank, und für heute Abend auch nichts zum essen. Und das Klopapier ist alle.“

Andreas war, seit sie zusammen die Wohnung hatten, derjenige, der für das häusliche Wohl sorgte und sich im Zweifel auch aufschrieb, was fehlte, damit es beim nächsten Einkauf auch sicher nicht vergessen wurde. Chris brachte meist nur das mit, was er selbst gerne aß und für den heutigen Tag oder Abend brauchte, vorausschauendes Einkaufen war bei ihm Mangelware. Andreas hatte sich schon etwas früher in seinem Leben angewöhnt, entsprechende Tendenzen mit einem Heer von Notizzetteln zu bekämpfen.

„Ich fahr doch heute zu Tim, DSA-Abend, hab ich dir doch gestern schon gesagt. Ich muss auch gleich weiter, die anderen sind wahrscheinlich schon da. Ich komm doch auch erst spät wieder, und bei Tim bestellen wir uns 'ne Pizza.“

Verdammt, das hatte Andreas vergessen. Beziehungsweise geschickt verdrängt, weil er Chris so gerne mal wider für einen ganzen Abend für sich alleine gehabt hätte. DSA-Abend.

Mürrisch antwortete er Chris: „Tim also. Na dann viel Spaß euch.“  
„Das ist jetzt unfair, Andreas.“, erwiderte Christian, leicht angesäuert, während er Andreas am Arm festhielt, als der sich wegdrehen wollte. „Ich habs dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass wir Mittwochs im 2-Wochen-Rhythmus spielen, jetzt tu nicht so als wäre das was Neues und als käme ich plötzlich damit, nur um dich damit zu ärgern.“  
„Jaja, ich versteht ja schon, ist doch okay. Hab ich mich beschwert?“, maulte Andreas zurück. Er hatte schließlich nichts gesagt, und aufhalten würde er Chris ja auch nicht.  
„Aber du hast schon wieder diesen Tonfall drauf! Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich eines unserer Dates kurzfristig abgesagt!“  
„Ja, und dann hab ich halt diesen Tonfall drauf! Weil du seit Tagen immer nur hier und dort und überall bist, und ich mich mal wieder über 'nen Tag nur mit DIR und ohne Handy und Katja und Tim und wen sonst nicht alles gefreut hätte! Aber geh halt zu Tim und spiel DSA, aufhalten werde ich dich nicht!“  
Andreas war es in gewisser Weise peinlich, dass er sich jetzt so aufregte, aber die ganze Frustration der letzten Wochen kochte einfach in ihm hoch. Dass er keine Stunde Ruhe vor Chris ganzen blöden Aktivitäten hatte!

„Ach weißt du was, das ist mir jetzt zu blöd, deswegen mit dir zu streiten. Ich fahr jetzt zu Tim, und wir sehen uns heute Abend, und dann reden wir nochmal in Ruhe darüber, okay?“ Chris war auch aufgebracht, aber er wollte den Streit nicht jetzt eskalieren lassen – obwohl er eigentlich schon längst eskaliert war. Musste Andres in letzter Zeit immer so empfindlich sein?

„Geh halt!“, rief Andreas nach hinten, als er seine Schritte auf den letzten Metern vor dem Stationseingang beschleunigte, und dann eilig die Treppenstufen hinunter lief, ohne die Rolltreppe zu nehmen. Er wollte nach Hause, auf sein Sofa und schmollen.

Chris sah Andreas' davoneilendem Rücken einen Moment hinterher, bis er in der Menschenmenge der U-Bahn-Station unterging, dann fuhr er sich frustriert durchs Haar und eilte selber in den Untergrund. Hoffentlich hatte sich Tim ein gutes Abenteuer für heute ausgedacht, er brauchte dringend etwas Entspannung.

***

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später schloss Andreas alleine die Tür zur gemeinsamen Wohnung auf und trug erstmal die Einkaufstasche in die Küche. Die verderblichen Waren kamen in den Kühlschrank, der Rest in den Vorratsschrank, das neue Klopapier ins Bad.

Dann schaltete Andreas den Backofen ein und ließ ihn für die Tiefkühlpizza vorheizen, streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und griff sich sein aktuelles Buch. Er schaltete den Küchenwecker ein, damit der Ofen nicht unnütz vor sich hin heizte, und warf sich mit einem Sprung auf das Sofa im „Wohnzimmer“, das eigentlich mehr das Arbeitszimmer mit Sofa und kleinem Fernseher in der Ecke war.

Sollte Chris doch lieber mit seinen tausend Kumpels rumhängen, Andreas würde den Abend sinnvoll nutzen!

Als nach einigen Minuten der Wecker schrill klingelte und der Ofen heiß genug für die Pizza war, war selbige auch schnell auf dem Backblech und buk fröhlich vor sich hin. Das Buch reizte Andreas heute Abend aber irgendwie doch nicht so, also ging er zu seinem Computer und schaltete ihn ein.

Die doch schon etwas ältere Kiste brauchte etwas, bis sie hochgefahren war, dann startete Andreas sein Chatting-Programm, vielleicht war ja irgendjemand Nettes online. Das erste, was Andreas begrüßte, waren bunte zappelnde Weihnachts-Werbebanner an der Seite des Chatprogramms. Ein grölender Elch sang ein verhunztes Weihnachtslied, dann wurde man mit Bildern von traurigen Kindern bombardiert, für deren Essen/Bildung/Wasauchimmer man doch unbedingt spenden sollte.

Als die Liste der anwesenden User angezeigt wurde, war sie ziemlich kurz, was Andreas von neuem frustrierte. Niemand, mit dem er jetzt wirklich reden wollte, war da, also schaltete er das Programm ganz schnell wieder aus, bevor irgendjemand, mit dem er NICHT reden wollte, noch auf die Idee kam ihn anzuschreiben.

Aus der Küche tönte erneut das Klingeln des Küchenweckers, also eilte Andreas zu seiner Pizza, die auch schon saftig duftete. Als er damit dann wieder vor dem Computer saß, öffnete er das kostenlose Online-Rollenspiel, das er schon länger nicht mehr gespielt hatte. Wenn Chris den Abend lieber mit Rollenspiel verbrachte, als mit ihm, dann würde er das einfach auch tun! Einen oder zwei kleine Quests, dann würde der Abend sicher nicht so langweilig enden, wie er begonnen hatte.

***

Christian hatte es sich schon gedacht, als er auf das Haus zugekommen war, doch als er die Tür öffnete, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht: Die ganze Wohnung war stockfinster. Andreas war wohl schon im Bett. Eigentlich kein Wunder, schließlich war es schon fast zwei Uhr. Die hälfte der Gruppe war um halb zwölf schon heim gefahren, doch Christian hatte sich noch mit Tim zusammen gesetzt um an der Silvester-Party zu planen. Sie wollten einen edlen Themen-Abend mit ein paar Freunden machen, im Sinne der goldenen 20er, mit Jazz und Charleston. Die Deko und das Essen mussten noch geplant und vorbereitet werden, für die Outfits war jeder Gast selber zuständig. Das hatte sich dann doch noch ziemlich lange hingezogen, und so war Chris erst um kurz nach eins los gekommen, und unter der Woche dauerte es dann schon etwas länger, bis man durch die halbe Stadt gefahren war.

Er zog sich Jacke und Schuhe aus, dann verschwand er kurz im Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Auf leisen Sohlen ging er zum Schlafzimmer, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Andreas murmelte ob der Bewegungen etwas, doch er wachte nicht auf. Chris kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und war bald eingeschlafen.

***

Andreas rollte sich über die Matratze, um nach dem schrecklich piepsenden Wecker zu angeln. Es war viertel vor sieben, er und Chris mussten in eineinhalb Stunden in der Uni sein.

Chris lag neben ihm, er war wohl irgendwann letzte Nacht noch heim gekommen. Andreas hatte sich um halb eins schlafen gelegt, sonst war das mit dem frühen Aufstehen immer ein totale Katastrophe. Er wollte eigentlich noch auf Chris warten, aber als der sich auch nach Mitternacht nicht blicken ließ, hatte Andreas aufgegeben. Er brauchte seine bestimmte Menge Schlaf.

Langsam setze er sich an der Bettkante auf, seine Füße landeten auf dem kalten PVC-Boden in Parkett-Optik. Am liebsten würde er sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen lassen, doch wenn er das jetzt tat, kam er heute wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr aus den Federn. Und er hatte schon eine Woche dieses Semester verpasst, weil er sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Er wollte definitiv nicht noch mehr Stunden verpassen, das ganze nachlernen war einfach ätzend.

Gemächlich stand er auf und schlurfte in Richtung Bad, dort sprang er kurz unter die herrlich warme Dusche. Frisch geduscht kam er im Bademantel zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog aus dem Kleiderschrank Unterwäsche und Kleidung. Chris schien immer noch zu schlafen, also stieß Andreas ihn an.

„Hey, Schlafmütze. Aufwachen!“

Chris brabbelte im Halbschlaf irgendwas vor sich hin und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Irgendwie war das zwar süß, aber ewig konnte Chris so nicht weiter machen. Andreas ging zu ihm hin und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Hey, es ist Donnerstag Morgen! Aufwachen! Chris, du Schlafmütze, wach auf!“

Chris schreckte etwas auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er Andreas an, der sich doch etwas über seinen Freund amüsierte. Der war heute aber nicht auf der Höhe!

„Isses schon Morgen? Bin doch grade erst eingeschlafen...?“, murmelte Chris dann zwischen den Falten seines Federbetts.

„Ja, mein Liebster, es ist schon Morgen. Also solltest du dich aus den Federn begeben und dich duschen und für die Uni fertig machen!“

Andreas gab Chris noch einen Kuss auf die zwischen Kissen und Federbett hervorragende Wange, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Er stellte den Kaffee für Chris auf und machte sich selbst eine Milch in der Mikrowelle heiß, in die er dann Kakaopulver einrührte. Es ging doch nichts über eine heiße Schokolade zum Frühstück, erst Recht in der kalten Jahreszeit.

Der Kaffee war fertig durch die Maschine gelaufen, und Brot und Käse standen auf dem Tisch. Aber... warum war es so still?

Aus dem Bad kamen keine Geräusche, nichtmal das Gebläse war an. Aus dem Schlafzimmer war aber auch nichts zu hören.  
Chris war doch wohl hoffentlich nicht wieder eingeschlafen?!

Andreas ging hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und fand seine Befürchtung bestätigt. Da lag Chris, immer noch eingemümmelt in seine Bettdecke, und schlief wieder tief und fest. War der denn heute gar nicht wach zu kriegen?

Also half nur noch das äußerste. Andreas machte in paar Schritte nach vorne, bis er am unteren Ende des Betts stand. Dann griff er sich das untere Ende von Chris' Decke und zog einmal kräftig daran.

Eine Sekunde lang passierte gar nichts, dann schnellte Chris hoch. Irritiert schaute er sich um, dann sah und begriff er, dass Andreas am Fußende des Bettes stand und seine Bettdecke in der Hand hielt.

„Hey! Was soll das! Es ist kalt!“, kam es empört, und plötzlich auch sehr wach, aus Chris Mund.  
„Ja, kalt, und Morgen ist es auch. Du hast noch knappe 15 Minuten um dich zu duschen, deine Sachen zu packen und zu Frühstücken. Du hast verschlafen, Liebling!“

Chris schaute verdattert auf den Wecker neben sich. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als er verarbeitete, dass es wirklich schon zwanzig nach sieben war. Blitzschnell war er aufgestanden und hechtete zum Schrank, um sich seine Kleidung herauszufischen, dann verschwand er mit einem kurzen Kuss auf Andreas Wange in Richtung Bad.

Andreas schüttelte den Kopf und warf das Federbett auf das Bett zurück. Das Bett machten sie nie, das war Zeitverschwendung, und in ihrem Schlafzimmer war außer ihnen selbst sowieso niemand willkommen.

Er ging zurück in die Küche und stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch, die Milch daneben. Er schmierte sich selbst ein Wurstbrot, packte es einen Frühstücksbeutel und nahm es mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Tasche stand, in der das Brot verschwand. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen schon die Bücher, die er gestern Abend irgendwann noch aus der Tasche aussortiert hatte, er packte die dahinter stehenden Bücher für den heutigen Tag mit schnellen Handgriffen ein und stellte die Tasche dann in den Flur.

Als er damit fertig war, kam Chris gerade aus dem Bad geeilt, die Jeans schon an, das Hemd noch nicht zugeknöpft, die Haare noch feucht.

Wäre mehr Zeit gewesen und hätte Chris nicht so schrecklich panisch ausgesehen, wäre das sehr sehr anziehend gewesen – so ließ die Situation jedoch keine wirklich erotischen Gefühle aufkommen.

Chris saß am Küchentisch und schmierte sich selber ein Brot, während er eilige, wenngleich vorsichtige kleine Schlucke aus seiner Kaffeetasse nahm. Dann angelte er aus einem Schrank eine Thermoskanne hervor und füllte den restlichen Kaffee hinein.

„Bin gleich fertig!“, meinte er zu Andreas, der nur nickte und lächelte. Dann war Chris schon im Wohnzimmer und packte seine eigene Tasche, während Andreas die Tassen schnell in die Spülmaschine packte, damit zumindest das gleich erledigt war.

Kurz darauf erschien Andreas wieder in der Küchentür und klappte noch sein Wurstbrot zusammen, bevor er es ebenfalls in einem Frühstücksbeutel verschwinden ließ.

„Fertig?“, fragte Andreas.  
„Ehm... Ich glaube schon. Ich bin geduscht, ich habe Klamotten an, meine Bücher sind eingepackt und was zu Essen habe ich auch. Die Milch muss noch zurück in den Kühlschrank!“ Chris nahm die Tüte vom Tisch und stellte sie an ihren angestammten Platz in der Kühlschranktür.  
„Ja, ich glaube ich bin fertig. Es ist auch schon zwanzig vor, wir sollten dann wohl los...“

Andreas nickte und zusammen zogen sie sich noch Jacken und Schuhe an, dann waren sie auch schon aus dem Haus. Desaster abgewendet, obwohl Chris verschlafen hatte, sie würden wohl noch pünktlich zur ersten Vorlesung da sein.

***

Um zehn nach acht kamen sie in den Hörsaal und wurden gleich zu ein paar Freunden hinüber gewunken, neben denen sie sitzen konnten. Inzwischen musste man sich zum Glück nicht mehr in jeder Vorlesung einen Platz freihalten lassen, im Oktober waren die Hörsäle noch brechend voll gewesen, doch wie üblich hatte sich die Teilnahmebegeisterung der Jurastudenten bis Mitte November auf das gewöhnte Mindestmaß reduziert, sodass von den 600 Studenten im Jahrgang nur so 200-300 tatsächlich regelmäßig in die Uni kamen.

Professor Dimmelschacher kam in den Hörsaal und schloss seinen Laptop an, während Andreas und Chris ihre eigenen Unterlagen hervorholten.

„Chris, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem Wochenende, hast du da jetzt irgendwas vor oder haben wir Zeit?“ Andreas war gerade eingefallen, dass Chris die Tage irgendwas zum Wochenende gesagt hatte, aber er wusste nicht mehr genau, was nun genau an welchem Wochenende war oder ob sie dieses Wochenende eventuell mal ein wenig Zeit für sich hatten.  
„Hm, was?“ Chris drehte sich zu Andreas um, Alexander hatte ihm im gleichen Moment auch eine Frage gestellt.  
„Das Wochenende. Haben wir da Zeit?“  
„Dieses? Ne, Montag hat doch Tante Sarah angerufen, dass sie am Samstag ihren Geburtstag feiert, und Sonntag macht meine Mutter ihre Plätzchen-Back-Orgie, da bin ich definitiv eingeplant.“  
„Ah, okay...“

Doch Chris hatte sich schon wieder Alexander zugewandt, der irgendwas wegen der Fachschafts-Party angemerkt hatte.

Dann räusperte sich Professor Dimmelschacher in sein Mikrofon, und die Studenten wurden leise. Auf in den Kampf mit den Paragraphen! Die Zivilprozessordung kennt keine Gnade!

***

Als sie aus der ZPO-Vorlesung herauskamen, klingelte schon wieder Chris' Handy. Andreas verdrehte die Augen, als Chris ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zur nächsten Vorlesung vorschickte. Also wieder das gleiche Spielchen wie gestern.

Dieses Mal war Chris zumindest vor Beginn der nächsten Vorlesung im Hörsaal, doch viel Zeit zum Reden blieb den ganzen Tag nicht.

Als sie zur Mittagspause in die Mensa gingen, wurde Chris von anderen Leuten aus der Fachschaft belagert, es ging wieder um die Weihnachtsfeier.

Andreas wurde von einer Kommilitonin zugequatscht, die ihn fragte, was sie ihrem Freund zu Weihnachten schenken sollte, weil Andreas ja immer „so verständnisvoll“ sei. Andreas schob das einfach auf das alte Klischee – vom Schwulen fühlten sich die Mädels nicht angemacht, wenn man mit ihnen redete, und da er trotzdem Mann war, konnte er etwas besser abschätzen, was einem Mann unterm Weihnachtsbaum zusagen würde. Er hatte eigentlich trotzdem keine gesteigert Lust, heute den Ratgeber zu spielen, und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, dass sich auch mal ein paar mehr seiner Kommilitonen outen würden. Dann würden die verzweifelten Mädels sich besser auf mehr Schwule verteilen – vielleicht.

Die Mittagspause war dann auch viel zu schnell vorbei, und es ging in die nächste Vorlesung, zum Delikts- und Schadensrecht.

Danach war der Uni-Tag endlich vorbei, und Andreas war müde. Als er Chris mehr scherzhaft fragte, ob sie jetzt nach hause fahren könnten, wurde er aber erneut enttäuscht.

„Ich brauche noch ein Geschenk für Tante Sarah, Ich muss also dringend noch in die Stadt. Wenn du schon heim willst, fahr vor, ich bin sicher nicht allzu spät da, um acht machen die Geschäfte eh dicht.“  
„Ich will aber nicht schon wieder alleine heimfahren und stundenlang auf dich warten.“  
„Hey, ich mein das doch nicht böse, Andreas. Ich muss nur wirklich noch was haben, und morgen wird das dann zu knapp, von Samstag ganz zu schweigen. Du kannst natürlich auch mitkommen, wenn du magst.“

Andreas überlegte kurz. Einkaufen war eigentlich ganz nett, aber um Weihnachten herum war die Stadt so unsäglichst voll, doch jetzt unter der Woche war es hoffentlich noch erträglich.

„Ich komme mit. Vielleicht finde ich ja auch was für meine Mutter.“

Chris lächelte ihn daraufhin an, mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln, das immer ein warmes Gefühl in Andreas Bauch auslöste. Das Lächeln, dass ihn jederzeit versöhnlich stimmen konnte, egal was zuvor geschehen war.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie zusammen in der U-Bahn in Richtung Fußgängerzone, und diskutierten mögliche Geschenkideen. Chris war oft etwas hilflos, was passende Geschenke anging, und schenkte deswegen oft irgendwelche Staubfänger, die zwar meist nett aussahen, aber keiner brauchen konnte. Andreas hatte, als er von zu Hause ausgezogen war, radikal angefangen, solchen Krempel aus seinen Sachen auszusortieren, und belehrte Chris gerne darüber, was man NICHT brauchen konnte.

Als sie am Marienplatz ausstiegen, hatte Andreas schon raus, dass Andreas Tante gerne kochte. Also schleppte er Chris gleich in eines der großen Kaufhäuser und dort in die Haushaltswarenabteilung. Leider war die Annahme, dass unter der Woche der Andrang nicht ganz so groß sein würde, nicht ganz korrekt gewesen – die Menschen in ihren dicken Wintermänteln schoben sich in riesigen wallenden Massen durch den Eingang des Kaufhauses, und durch die verschiedenen Abteilungen. In der Haushaltswarenabteilung waren dutzende Männer unterwegs, die sich anscheinend für ihre Frauen erkundigten, welche nun die bessere Küchenwaage war, oder das bessere Handrührgerät.

Tante Sarah hatte nach Aussage Christians schon alle irgendwie möglichen, nützlichen, oder auch unnützen Küchengeräte, also fiel das gleich aus. Aber es gab auch sonst genug zu bieten. Backformen, Plätzchenformen, Töpfe, Pfannen, Geschirr, und und und.

Sie schauten sich etwas um, wenngleich Andreas es sehr unangenehm fand, dauernd von anderen Leuten angerempelt zu werden. Es war voll, und die Weihnachtslieder, die aus den irgendwo gute versteckten Lautsprechern düdelten, machten es nicht unbedingt angenehmer.

Als sie sich eine Weile lang getrennt umgesehen hatten, besprachen sie ihre Ergebnisse – und Chris entschied sich nach einem erneuten Rundgang, in dem noch mehr gedrängelt wurde, für eine große Auflaufform aus Porzellan.

Seine Tante Sarah kochte gerne für ihre großen Partygesellschaften, also würde sie auch mit diesem Objekt in Übergröße was anfangen können. Der Preis war zwar durchaus nicht billig, aber noch angemessen, und Andreas war auch zuversichtlich, dass das Geschenk ankommen würde. Als er Chris das erneut versichert hatte, wurde er zum zweiten Mal heute mit dem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt, das ihn, wenngleich nur kurz, die Strapazen von Einkäufen in der Weihnachtszeit vergessen ließ.

Jetzt musste sie es nur noch bezahlen – was wohl hieß, dass man sich an der langen langen Schlange an der Kasse anstellen musste.

Also taten sie das – die Kassiererinnen arbeiteten aber erstaunlich routiniert und zügig, sodass sich die lange Schlange schneller als erwartet vorwärts bewegte. Andreas und Chris plauderten über belanglose Dinge, während sie warteten, und waren dann auch recht bald fertig und konnten sich nach Hause aufmachen.

Doch leider wurde aus dem romantischen Abend nichts – sie mussten endlich mal wieder etwas lernen, also gab es statt Kuscheln im Bett Sachenrecht am Schreibtisch.

***

Am Samstag Morgen war die Rollenverteilung ausnahmsweise mal umgekehrt – Andreas schlief aus, während Christian durch die Wohnung eilte und allerhand Sachen vorbereitete.

Christian war Hobbybäcker und wurde deswegen immer gebeten, doch ein paar Kleinigkeiten vorzubereiten, wenn er irgendwo eingeladen war – so auch heute für die Geburtstagsfeier seiner Tante Sarah. Da er aktuell einfach nicht so viel Zeit hatte und Andreas beleidigt wäre, wenn er nichts abbekäme – und er war auf die Feier nicht mit eingeladen – bereitete Chris eine Charge Muffins vor. Chris hatte sich zwar gegenüber seinen Eltern geoutet, aber seine weitere Familie war nicht über seine Vorliebe informiert, und Chris wollte sein weiteres Outing langsamer angehen und nicht die ganze Verwandtschaft auf einer Großveranstaltung wie der Party seiner Tante vor den Kopf stoßen, weil er mit seinem Freund kam. Einige seiner Cousins könnten sehr negativ reagieren, das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Muffins gingen schnell, der Teig war einfach, und da sie gut aufzuteilen waren, konnte jeder etwas abbekommen, auch die daheim gebliebenen. Dementsprechend waren sie in Chris Backrepertoire besonders im letzten Jahr noch dominanter geworden, denn wen man für Kommilitonen was machen wollte, waren Kuchen oft schwer gegen die Vielfraße zu verteidigen.

Chris hackte gerade die Schokolade in kleine Stücke, als hinter ihm nackte Füße durch die Tür tappsten. Er drehte sich um, und blickte in das verschlafene Gesicht seines halbnackten Freundes. Wie Andreas bei dem Wetter und den Temperaturen so durch die Wohnung wandeln konnte, war Chris immer wieder ein Rätsel, aber meist wurde Andreas auch sofort eiskalt, wenn er erstmal wach genug war, um mitzubekommen, wie niedrig die Zimmertemperatur war.

„Na, mein Süßer?“ Chris gab Andreas einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Auch schon ausgeschlafen?“

„Was machst du denn schon hier?“, kam die schlaftrunkene Antwort. Dann schnappte sich Andreas ein Stück der leicht gehackten Schokolade. Ohne Zucker ging bei ihm gar nichts – wahrscheinlich würde sein Hirn mit der Schokolade dann auch registrieren, dass der Boden zu kalt für sockenlose Füße war.

„Ich mache Muffins, du Schokodieb. Für Tante Sarahs Geburtstag. Aber keine Sorge, du bekommst auch einen ab.“

„Muffins! Das ist aber ein schönes Frühstück! Aber sag mal... warum ist es hier eigentlich so kalt?“

Andreas wurde wohl langsam wach. Christian musste lachen.

„Es ist kalt, weil du weder ein T-Shirt, noch Socken an hast. Nicht dass ich das negativ fände, ich sehe dich gerne oben ohne.“ Chris zog Andreas zu ich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter. „Aber bevor du dich unterkühlst, solltest du vielleicht einfach ein wenig mehr anziehen.“

Andreas brummelte etwas, was wohl Zustimmung ausdrücken sollte und tappste zurück ins Schlafzimmer, zum Kleiderschrank. Christian hackte derweil die Schokolade fertig und mischte dann alle Zutaten zusammen, um den zähflüssigen Teig in die Muffinförmchen füllen zu können und alles zusammen dann in den vorgeheizten Ofen zu schieben.

Gerade als die Muffins im Ofen angekommen waren, kam Andreas, diesmal mit etwas mehr Kleidung am Körper, in die Küche zurück. Er gab Chris einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann machte er sich daran den Tisch fürs Frühstück zu decken. Chris räumte seine Backutensilien soweit auf, wie er sie sicher nicht mehr brauchen würde, Andreas war immer etwas grummelig, wenn alte Teigschüsseln in der ganzen Küche herumstanden – Es hat schon den einen oder anderen kleinen Beziehungskrach deswegen gegeben, also hielt sich Chris jetzt umso strenger an die Regel, seine Backsachen immer aufzuräumen. Sexentzug war das bisschen Bequemlichkeit ganz sicher nicht wert!

Die Muffins buken vor sich hin, während Chris und Andreas ein paar Semmeln mit Wurst, Käse und Nutella frühstückten.

Als der Küchenwecker piepte, holte Chris die herrlich schokoladig duftenden Muffins aus dem Ofen und stellte sie zum Abkühlen auf die Arbeitsplatte. Andreas wollte sich gleich einen schnappen, ließ ihn aber gleich wieder fallen, da er sich fast die Finger verbrannte. Chris musste erneut lachen, das war Andreas auch schon öfter passiert – er konnte Schokomuffins nicht widerstehen und langte oft zu früh zu.

Chris küsste die zum Glück nicht wirklich verbrannten Finger, dann zog er Andreas ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden, bis er am Nachmittag bei Sarah auftauchen musste, um mit den Vorbereitungen zu helfen, und zumindest etwas davon sollte man doch noch entsprechend nutzen.

~~~

Am Samstag Abend saß Andreas alleine auf der Couch und zappte durch das Fernsehprogramm. Chris war auf der riesigen Familienfeier, und das schon seit dem Nachmittag. Andreas hatte erst ein wenig im Internet nach einem passenden Geschenk für Chris gesucht, war aber noch nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Und viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr, es waren nur noch 11 Tage bis Weihnachten... aber so wahnsinnig, sich an einem Samstag Nachmittag in die Stadt zu wagen, war er nicht. Erst recht nicht heute, die Entspannung, die der bequeme Vormittag hinterlassen hatte würde er nicht so verspielen.

Die Werbung am Fernsehen war grässlich. Überall „Weihnachtsrabatt“, „Sonderpreis“, „Weihnachtsangebot“ und was nicht alles. Und das Programm war leider auch nicht Besser. Adventsgala, Weihnachtsspendenshow, schlechte Hollywood-Weihnachtsfilme.

Andreas schaltete die Flimmerkiste wieder aus. Er wandte sich seinem Computer zu – vielleicht war ja irgendwo im Internet etwas Ablenkung von der Einsamkeit zu finden.

~~~

Sonntag morgens wachte Andreas wieder vor Christian auf. Chris war erst spät in der Nacht von der Feier zurück gekommen und so waren sie beide erst spät eingeschlafen. Heute würde der Tag nicht so entspannt werden wie gestern, Christian hatte in der Nacht noch erwähnt, dass seine Mutter darauf bestand, dass er heute zum Plätzchen backen zu ihr fuhr – ins 70 km entfernte Dorf, wo seine Eltern noch immer wohnten. Andreas konnte nicht mitkommen, er hatte heute einen Dogsitting-Job bei den Nachbarn, die übers Wochenende zu Verwandten gefahren waren, die gegen Hunde allergisch waren.

Andreas stand langsam auf und machte Frühstück, um es ans Bett zu bringen. Zumindest Etwas Zeit würden sie noch für sich haben.

~~~

Die Woche verlief, zu Andreas Leidwesen, kaum anders als die Letzte. Am Wochenende hatten die tausend Projekte, bei denen Chris beteiligt war, kurz Ruhe gegeben, aber damit, dass am Donnerstag die Fachschafts-Weihnachts-Party stattfinden sollte, wurde der Stress nur größer.

Es musste Dekoration eingekauft werden, und letzte Absprachen mit dem DJ gemacht werden, und die Flyer von der Druckerei geholt und in den ganzen Hörsälen aller Jura-Semester ausgelegt werden.

Im Endeffekt sah Andreas noch weniger von seinem Freund, als in der Woche zuvor, und als Donnerstag Nacht dann die Party endlich lief und Andreas mit einem Wodka-Tonic in der Ecke der immens kitschig dekorierten Disco stand, war er doch erleichtert, dass das zumindest für dieses Jahr vorbei sein würde.

Chris rotierte natürlich immer noch überall herum, aber er hatte zumindest zwischendurch immer wieder ein paar Minuten für Andreas, für einen Tanz, einen Kuss oder auch nur eine flüchtige Umarmung.

Andreas hatte heute auch endlich das richtige Weihnachtsgeschenk für Christian gefunden – eine Backform, die eine mittelalterliche Burg darstellte und ein ganzes Outfit für ein Life-Rollenspiel. Es war schon skurril, was es alles an Backutensilien gab, und an Larp-Utensilien auch. Diese Silikonmasken...

Andreas freute sich auf das Weihnachtsfest – denn wie ausgemacht würde das nur mit Christian und ihm zuhause stattfinden. Keine Freunde oder Eltern die stören oder unterbrechen könnten, nur Andreas, Christian, ein bisschen nadelige Dekoration und etwas weniger kitschige Musik, als sie das Radio aktuell rauf und runter düdelte.

Ja, Weihnachten würde wunderbar werden.

~~~

Es war der 23. Dezember und Andreas stand kurz vor einen Schreikrampf.

Gestern hatte Christians Großmutter angerufen und gefragt, warum Christian nicht zum Familien-Weihnachten kommen würde. Dummerweise war Andreas der einzige gewesen, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Wohnung gewesen war, und so musste er sich von der alten Frau auch noch löchern lassen, ob er nicht wisse, was Christian denn nun vor hatte, ob er etwa eine Freundin hätte, schließlich hätte er die ja jederzeit zum Familienfest einladen können!

Sie schien Andreas für Christians Mitbewohner zu halten, und Andreas musste sich mehrfach auf die Zunge beißen, um der plappernden Frau nicht eiskalt an den Kopf zu werfen, dass Christian ganz sicher keine Freundin hätte und nie haben würde.

Er wusste genau, warum er so wenig Kontakt zu seiner Familie hielt, das jahrelange Lügen und verschleiern während der Schulzeit war schlimm genug gewesen, und als er sich zum Studienbeginn geoutet hatte, hatten seine Eltern auch nur noch zum Geburtstag und wenn Studienbelege für die Steuerklärung fehlten angerufen. Dass Christian trotz der Lügen noch so viel Kontakt zu seiner entfernteren Verwandtschaft hatte, wunderte Andreas manchmal schon, aber erst recht dass er nun mitten in dieses Versteckspiel hinein geriet, störte ihn. Erst recht zwei Tage vor Weihnachten.

Dann war das erwartete Paket gestern noch immer nicht in der Post gewesen. Die Backform stand schon gut verpackt unterm Bett, aber der Mittelalter-Laden hatte seit einer Woche nichts von sich hören lassen. Und Morgen nur mit der Backform dazustehen würde Andreas unglaublich ärgern.

Chris war heute zudem ungeplant noch zu Tim verschwunden, irgendwas wegen der Silvesterparty. Da waren sie extra zwei Stunden früher aus der Uni gekommen, ihre Professorin hatte sich die Stunde am Tag vor Weihnachten gespart, um, so wörtlich „panisch einkaufen zu gehen“. Doch davon hatten sie nichts, außer dass Andreas in einem noch nicht ganz so ausgesuchten Supermarkt ankam. Er kaufte jetzt schon für mehrere Tage ein, doch auch um 17 Uhr war das Angebot an einem Tag wie diesem natürlich nicht mehr allzu prickelnd. Er würde einen Teil der Sachen morgen noch kaufen müssen.

Verdammte Jahreszeit! Und konnten die nicht ENDLICH aufhören, diese schrecklichen Lieder überall hoch und runter zu spielen? Er HASSTE Last Christmas. Aus ganzer Seele.

~~~

Christian schlüpfte leise aus dem Bett, um Andreas nicht zu wecken. Es war der 24.12. und bei dem ganzen Stress, der sich in den letzten Tagen noch über ihnen ausgeleert hatte, war es unglaublich entspannend, zu wissen, dass mit dem heutigen Tag die ganzen Vorbereitungen vollständig abgeschlossen waren. In einer Woche war zwar noch die Silvesterparty, aber auch das war größtenteils fertig organisiert, und so war von jetzt an Entspannung angesagt.

Und da besonders Andreas in den letzten Tagen sehr negativ auf den ganzen Stress reagiert hatte, hatte sich Chris gestern vorgenommen, seinem Freund den heutigen Tag besonders angenehm zu gestalten. Und das würde mit Frühstück am Bett beginnen.

Als Andreas einige Zeit später von sanften Berührungen geweckt wurde, glaubte er im ersten Moment, noch zu träumen. Der Geruch von duftenden Semmeln, frischem Orangensaft und anderen Leckereien konnte eigentlich nur ein Traum sein.

Doch als er schließlich die Augen öffnete und Christian über sich sah, der ihn sanft streichelte und auf dem Nachttisch ein Tablett mit Frühstück inklusive frischem Orangensaft zurecht rückte, musste er zugeben, dass das wohl doch Realität war – und damit tausend Mal besser als ein Traum!

Er zog Christian zu einem Kuss zu sich herunter. Es schien so, als würde Weihnachten doch noch gut werden!

~~~

Als sie am Abend dann endlich zur Bescherung schritten, unter einem dekorierten Tannenzweig, da ein Baum überflüssig teuer, groß und unpraktisch gewesen wäre, hatte sich der Tag für beide schon sehr gelohnt. Sie hat gefrühstückt, und waren dann noch eine Weile im Bett geblieben, um etwas anderes zu tun als zu Essen – eher die Kalorien wieder abzubauen. Danach hatten sie etwas gedöst, waren dann aber doch noch zum Supermarkt gelaufen und hatten die restlichen Vorräte für die Feiertage besorgt.

Dann waren sie wieder nach hause und hatten sich beim Auspacken der Vorräte etwas ablenken lassen – und hatten danach den Küchentisch von ganz anderen Substanzen als den üblichen Semmelkrümeln befreien müssen.

Die Musik war ruhig, aber vom Weihnachtskitsch weit entfernt. Irgendeine Mittelalterband, die Christian über seine Rollenspiel-Freunde kennen gelernt hatte. Zusammen hatten sie sich ein delikates Weihnachtsmahl gekocht, Fisch mit Spinat und Kartoffeln. Nachdem sie das dann gegessen hatten, wobei Christian das ganze erheblich in die Länge gezogen hatte, weil er jeweils besonders genüsslich die Stücke von seiner Gabel in den Mund befördert hatte. Dieser fiese Provokateur!

Jetzt waren sie, bei Kerzenschein und dezenter Musik, beim Austausch der Geschenke angekommen.

Christian lachte, als er die Backform auspackte, und gab Andreas einen tiefen Kuss, nachdem er die Kleidung vom Larp-Shop in der Hand hielt, dabei strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.  
Andreas war nicht weniger begeistert von seinen eigenen Geschenken: ein Gutschein für eine Ballonfahrt im Sommer und drei neue CDs von einigen seiner Lieblingsbands. Er hatte sich die CDs über Monate hinweg verkniffen, weil er sein Geld beisammen halten wollte, und so war es umso aufmerksamer von Chris, dass er genau diese CDs genommen hatte.

Andreas zog Chris in seine Arme und gab seinem Freund einen tiefen Kuss. Wenn es jedes Jahr ein so schönes Weihnachten würde, nahm er gerne allen Stress und alle blöden Party-Organisationen auf sich.

Denn wenn es nur das war – Dieses Weihnachten mit Christian war das Beste überhaupt.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post von Animexx, dort war die Geschichte Teil des Animexx-Geschichten-Adventskalenders 2009. Das Schlagwort für die Geschichte war 'Weihnachtsstress'.


End file.
